


A year from the day

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- a year since there meeting





	A year from the day

The future was one year closer, his home, his family was all one year closer just 999 years to go. he would be lying if he said that his time in the 21st century had been unpleasant but his mind so often thought of what his life was, but at the same time had also yet to become.

his time in the past (or present?) would not have been bearable if not for the people around him J’onn with his gentle wisdom, Alex with her tough but fair leadership and of course Kara. Kara was a hero, his hero and she had been for most of his life but now he calls her something more then he ever thought possible, his friend. 

he wanted to do something for all her help, care and love but he did not know how to do so, but if he had learned anything from her he had to try. he went to her apartment with flowers in hand (lilacs and white lily’s). he had been trying to think of things to say about 6,258,421,000 ways but the thing about Kara that he found the most perplexing is that he can never think his away around her (not that he wants to) but has to discover in the moment.

‘Hey Brainy, are those for me?’

‘Yes they are.’

‘Thanks there lovely, come in, what you doing here?’

he handed her the flowers and walked in, hovering around his body mimicking his swaying mind.

‘am i intruding?’

‘no not at all whats up.’

Kara moved to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

‘Kara as you may or may not be aware it is exactly a year form the day that we meet.’

Kara looked up at him, with a look of surprise.

‘it is, it’s really been a year already.’

‘it has and I wanted to thank you for all your help this past year, the adjustment would not have been as easy with out you.’

Kara put the flowers down and walked over to the still wavering Brainy.

‘you have done so much for me this past year as well. you must really be missing home.’

‘I always am but thanks to you not as much as i could have been.’

Kara then gently places her hands on his arms to stop his swaying.

‘and as long as your here you always have a home with me, Alex and J’onn you know that right.’

‘because of you Kara I don’t think I am able to for get it.’

‘good… but i’m still gonna say it’

‘oh i don’t doubt that.’

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
